far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
80's Era
The 80's Era commonly referred to as The 1980's or 1980's Culture was a massive cultural era on Earth that lasted from 1980 to 1993, and was known to be a decade that was apart of the Gregorian calendar amongst the Earth Humans and was also known to be the official era where both the Far Away War Novel and Imperial Conquest, was set in, as the Trade Federation Invasion of Earth occured during this Era in 1991, and lasted up until 1993 which begun their Occupation of Earth that same year. ''Novel History Unlike in reality after 1993, which begun the 90's Era when cultural technology, weapons and equipment began to evolve, the events of the fictional Far Away War ended up preventing the evolution of Earth Human technology, therefore preventing the 90's era from existing in the fictional novel, further expanding the 80's Era up until 2043, where after the events of the Earth Imperial War, people were finally able to evolve in technology, after 44 years of being frozen in time after the effects of the Far Away War had caused to the planet. The effects of the fictional Far Away War would also prevent the Dissolution of the Soviet Union, as the month the Trade Federation Invaded Earth would be the very month that the August Coup d'etat, that was initial meant to end the Soviet Regime in reality would never happen. Many people who were born from either the 1980's number range or the falling years of the 80's which would be 1990 to 1993, stated that it was because of the I-Day, that the Soviet Regime got to continue to remain in existence even as far as the Earth Imperial War 28 years later in 2019. 'Years of the 80's Era' 'Real World Era & Years' *1980: ''The 80's Era Begins... *1981: March 31 – The 53rd Academy Awards, hosted by Johnny Carson, are held at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion in Los Angeles. Robert Redford's directorial debut in Ordinary People wins Best Picture and Best Director... *1982: Lebanese Civil War: A multinational force lands in Beirut to oversee the PLO withdrawal from Lebanon. French troops arrive August 21, U.S. Marines August 25... *1983: Seatbelt use for drivers and front seat passengers becomes mandatory in the United Kingdom... *1984: August 11 – United States President Ronald Reagan, during a voice check for a radio broadcast remarks, "My fellow Americans, I'm pleased to tell you today that I've signed legislation that will outlaw Russia forever. We begin bombing in five minutes."... *1985: U.S. President Ronald Reagan joins West German Chancellor Helmut Kohl for a controversial funeral service at a cemetery in Bitburg, Germany, which includes the graves of 59 elite S.S. troops from World War II... *1986: Spain and Portugal enter the European Community, which later becomes the European Union... *1987: The Canada–United States Free Trade Agreement is reached but still requires ratification. This agreement would be a precursor to NAFTA... *1988: The Soviet Union votes to end the CPSU's monopoly on economic and other non-political power and to further economic changes towards a less rigidly Marxist-Leninist economy... *1989: 80's Number line ends as 80's Cultural Era reaches its final years, before merging into the 90's Era, the Berlin Wall is torn down... *1990: The Gulf War starts... *1991: The Gulf War Ends, Soviet Union Dissolves... *1992: George H. W. Bush becomes the first U.S. President to address the Australian Parliament. *1993: 80's Era ends as 90's Era begins... 'Far Away War Era & Years' 'Far Away War Era' *1986: *1987: *1988: *1989: *1990: *1991: *1992: *1993: *1994: *1995: *1996: *1997: *1998: *1999: *2000: *2001: *2002: *2003: 'Post Far Away War Era' *2004: *2005: *2006: *2007: *2008: *2009: *2010: *2011: *2012: *2013: *2014: *2015: *2016: *2017: *2018: 'Earth Imperial War Era' *2019: *2020: *2021: *2022: *2023: *2024: *2025: *2026: *2027: *2028: *2029: *2030: *2031: *2032: *2033: *2034: *2035: *2036: *2037: *2038: *2039: *2040: *2041: *2042: *2043: *2044: *2045: *2046: *2047: ''Trivia'' Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:Events Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:Earth Cultural Eras Category:Canon Events